


The Flu

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has the flu, and no medicine. What could possible happen when the drugstore is only 5 blocks away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 and thought I'd already posted it here, but apparently not. There's no plot, just whump and bromance.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters, they belong to CBS. However the plot and any mistakes are mine.

Danny woke with a start. He felt feverish and his head was pounding. 

“Great. Now I’ve got that flu going around HPD.” He muttered to himself as he pushed slowly to his feet and headed to the bathroom.

A search of his meagre medical supplies came up with an empty bottle of ibuprofen, and nothing more. 

“Oh good it’s three in the morning and I’m sick and have no medicine.”

With a sigh Danny pulled on track pants and a t-shirt, grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, before leaving his apartment with the intention of driving the five blocks to an all night drugstore. The Camaro sat in its usual spot, but the front driver’s side tire was flat. 

“Thanks a lot Super SEAL.” Danny groaned, “You had to drive through a construction site chasing bad guys today, didn’t you.” 

Danny kicked the tire then looked down the road in the direction of the drugstore. He could call Steve and wake him up, go back to bed, or walk to the drugstore. While waking Steve was tempting, as the flat was his fault, Danny decided not to. If he went back to bed he knew that sleep was not going to happen. It was only five blocks to the drugstore and maybe the walk would clear his head. He’d gone three blocks when dizziness hit, and he staggered to the side and clutched at a tree to steady himself. The tree was too small to hold his weight and pushed over, taking Danny with it.

Before he could react he was tumbling down a sharp incline into a ravine that ran along the side of the road. The small tree came with him having been uprooted in the tumble. Danny felt every rock and branch he hit on the way down, but what hurt the most was the big tree near the bottom that stopped his fall. His left shoulder hit with brutal force and Danny felt it pop out of it socket. Then his head hit something, and blackness descended.

5-0

“Danny, where the hell are you? It’s late. You were supposed to pick me up 10 minutes ago.” Steve growled as he hung up his phone. He was standing in front of his house impatiently waiting for Danny. When another five minutes passed and Danny didn’t arrive, or call back, Steve called Chin.

“Chin can you come pick me up please? No I don’t know where Danny is and he’s not answering his phone either. Okay, see you in 5 minutes.” Steve closed his phone and frowned. This wasn’t like Danny. Steve could just feel that something was wrong, so he spent the next 5 minutes, until Chin arrived, pacing back and forth in front of his house.

“Drive over to Danny’s, Chin. I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Steve sat tense and alert the whole 10 minutes it took to reach Danny’s apartment. He’d tried, yet again, to reach Danny on his cell without any response.

“Look the Camaro is still parked in its usual spot, maybe Danny just overslept.” Chin nodded towards the car as he exited his vehicle.

Without a word Steve circled the Camaro until he reached the driver’s side front tire. There he knelt down and examined the flat, running his hands over the tire looking for he didn’t know what. 

“Look at this, Chin,” Steve’s finger stopped at a spot close to the top of the tire. They could both see the head of a nail, which had obviously caused a slow leak.

“Damn, this must have happened when I drove through the construction site yesterday.” Steve stood, “Let’s go check if he’s home so he can bluster at me for reckless driving, or something.”

The door was locked, and no one answered when Steve knocked. The bad feeling came back in full force. 

“Don’t break it down, Steve. Danny will not thank you for that.”

“Don’t need to I have a key.” Steve dug into a pocket of his cargo pants and produced a Sponge Bob key chain with a key attached. The look on Chin’s face had Steve explaining. 

“Listen, Grace gave me the key chain when Danny gave me the key.” 

Chin smiled. Danny’s daughter had the SEAL wrapped around her little finger.

The apartment was empty. No sign of Danny, but the bed was unmade and Steve knew that Danny always made his bed.

“Chin, call Kono. Have her track Danny’s phone. I don’t see it here. He may have it on him. I’ll check his gun locker. See if his gun is gone.” When Steve opened the locker the gun was still there.

“Kono’s pulling up Danny’s phone now.” Chin held his phone to his ear. “What, he’s where? Okay, we’re on our way.”

“Kono says Danny’s phone is a few blocks away, let’s go.” Chin hung up and started toward the door.

They jogged down the road but found no sign of Danny. Steve entered the all night drugstore and asked if they’d seen the blonde detective. The night staff had seen a few people, but none of them were his partner.

“Where can he be, Chin?”

“Pull up my phone and tell me where I am in relation to Danny.” Chin was already on the phone with Kono.

“He’s a couple of blocks east of you, Chin.”

“What? That would mean we passed him.” Chin looked back the way they’d come. “Steve this way.” Chin put his phone on speaker so Steve could hear Kono.

“You’re closer. Keep going until I tell you to stop.” Kono’s disembodied voice floated in the air. “Stop! You should be right on top of the phone.”

“No. There’s nothing here, Kono.” Chin felt frustration, as he looked around on the ground in the hope that Danny’s phone was there somewhere.

Steve moved to the side and stared intently down into the ravine that ran along the side of the road.

“What if he’s down there, Chin?” Steve moved a little further along then stopped. “Look, something disturbed the ground here. I’m going down.”

Without waiting for a reply Steve started down the steep incline. As he neared the bottom he spotted Danny slumped against a large tree. 

“Chin, call an ambulance. Danny’s down here.”

Steve approached his partner and assessed his condition as he did so. It was obvious that Danny had hit the tree full force with his left shoulder, which now looked to be dislocated. He was lying partly on his right shoulder and partly on his back, shivering, and his head tossed as if he had a fever. Steve knelt down next to Danny and placed the back of his hand against his forehead. It was hot, definitely a fever Steve thought. He placed his hand on Danny’s good shoulder.

“Take it easy partner. I’ve got you now. Help is on its way.”

Danny stilled as if he’d hear what Steve said. 

“Flat, tire. Your, fault,” Danny whispered without opening his eyes. “Had to walk to the drugstore. Dizzy.”

A wave of guilt hit Steve. Danny was right, it was his fault. Before he could try to talk more to his partner the EMT’s were there, and he had to move away. 

It was 2 days later before Danny was well enough to stay awake and talk to anyone. Steve had been there the whole time talking to Danny, and bathing his face with cool water to keep his temperature down. The doctors set Danny’s shoulder and strapped his arm so he couldn’t move it. The flu was the reason Danny was so out of it, but that didn’t help the guilt Steve felt. Danny had told him it was his fault he was hurt, and he was right. So when Danny’s fever broke, and he was resting more comfortably, Steve left. 

“Hey.” Chin and Kono were there when Danny woke feeling better than he had in days. 

“Danny!” Kono rushed over and took Danny’s good hand in hers. “Good to see you awake brah. You had us worried there for a while.”

“Good to be awake, Kono. Sorry I worried you, didn’t mean too.”

“What happened, Danny?” Chin approached the bed. “How’d you end up at the bottom of a ravine?”

“I needed medicine, and the car had a flat. So I decided to walk to the drugstore. Bad idea. A wave of dizziness hit partway there and I grabbed onto a tree. Damn thing gave way and I rolled down the hill. Last thing I remember is my shoulder hit, a tree I think, then my head hit something and that’s all.”

“Yeah, the doctor’s relocated your shoulder.” Kono patted Danny’s hand. “It’s going to be sore for a while, brah.”

“Where’s Steve?” Danny looked around.

“Not sure.” Chin answered. “He was here, but when we came back a couple of hours ago he was gone. I’m sure he’ll be back later.”

But Steve didn’t come back, nor did he answer his phone when Danny called. The doctor released Danny later that same day, and in the end Chin picked him up to take him home.

“Stop by Steve’s first, Chin. There’s something going on with him and I need to sort it out.”

“You told the doctor you’d go straight home to bed, Danny.” Chin admonished.

“This is more important, Chin. I’ll rest at Steve’s and he can take me home later.”

When Chin pulled into Steve’s driveway the Silverado was parked beside the house. Chin wanted to go in with Danny, but at the blonde detectives insistence he finally gave in and left. Danny approached the door and found it unlocked, so he just walked in.

Steve was on the couch and looked up as Danny entered. 

“Knock, Danny. How many times have I asked you to knock?”

“Hundreds, but it’s not going to happen, so get over it.” Danny walked over and sat down in the chair across from Steve.

“What’s going on, Steve? Why’d you leave? I know you were there the whole time I was feverish.”

“Nothing’s going on, Danny.” Steve refused to look at him. “You should be home in bed.”

“Steve, look at me. Tell me what is going on in that head of yours.” Danny waited, but Steve still didn’t look at him, and said nothing.

Danny could feel the guilt radiating off of Steve, but he couldn’t figure out why. He needed Steve to talk to him, tell him what was wrong.

“Steve, please. Tell me what’s wrong. I know something is, and if I have to, I’ll sit here until you do.”

When Steve still said nothing Danny settled in the chair, put his feet up on the coffee table and prepared to wait the SEAL out.

Next thing Danny knew he was on the couch, a pillow under his head, and a blanket over him. Steve sat in the chair Danny had been in, and he was fast asleep. Danny rolled a little onto his right side, and a slight groan escaped as his left shoulder protested the move. Steve was instantly awake and by his partner’s side. 

“Stay still. You should be home in bed.”

“Steve. Tell me what’s going on. Please.” Danny captured Steve’s hand before he could move away from him.

Steve looked at Danny and could find no blame, or anger, in his eyes.

“You told me it was my fault that you were hurt, and you were right.”

“What!” Danny tried to get up, but Steve placed his hand on Danny chest effectively stopping any movement. “When did I tell you that?”

“When I found you, Danny. You said, and I quote. ‘Flat tire. Your fault.’” Steve moved away and sat on the chair again.

“Steve, the flat tire was your fault. That’s what I meant, not my fall down the ravine. That was my own fault, not yours. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear you. But if the tire wasn’t flat you wouldn’t have tried to walk to the drugstore and fallen down the ravine. So it’s still my fault.”

“Steve, I made the choice to walk. I could have just gone back to bed, and I was really tempted to wake you up and make you bring me meds. But if I’d driven to the drugstore and got dizzy behind the wheel? Would the resulting crash also be your fault?”

“What! What are you talking about, Danny?”

“I fell because I was dizzy from the fever. If I’d been driving it could have been a whole lot worse. That’s what I’m talking about, Steve. In a way it’s good the tire was flat.”

Steve stared at Danny for a few minutes thinking about everything he’d said. Slowly the cloud of guilt lifted, and Steve smiled. 

Danny saw the exact moment when Steve came out of his guilt, and he too smiled. 

“Okay, now we have that sorted, can you drive me home please? I could really do with a sleep, after I take my meds.”

“Nope.” Steve stood. “You’re staying here for a couple of days so I can look after you.” With his hand held out, Steve continued. “Let’s get you upstairs to the guest room.”

Danny was about to protest when he realised that he didn’t want to be alone, and it would do Steve good to look after him for a couple of days. So Danny allowed Steve to pull him up from the couch, and help him upstairs. It felt really nice to be cared about, and Danny was sure that the rest of his Ohana would be around soon to help out.

The End


End file.
